


Home Is Where the Heart Is

by OneOfThoseCrazyGirls



Series: Captain Swan Fics [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Second Curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneOfThoseCrazyGirls/pseuds/OneOfThoseCrazyGirls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You traded your ship for me?"</p><p>"Aye."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is Where the Heart Is

Killian stepped up on the deck and took a look around his completely empty ship. _Where is Mr. Smee?_

Before he had the chance to search for his first mate, a small bird landed on the wheel.

"Bloody hell." Killian muttered to himself. He was about to shoo the bird away when he noticed it was carrying something in its beak and, tied to its leg was a small vial of some blue liquid.

Killian removed the small scroll from the bird's mouth and the vial of liquid and the bird promptly flew away.

Killian unrolled the scroll to reveal a few words scratched onto it:

_Get Emma, give her this memory potion, bring to Storybrooke. Curse is coming._

"Oh bloody hell!" Killian exclaimed. "Mr. Smee! Mr. Smee!" Killian called for his first mate, but there was no response. "I don't have time for this."

Killian turned the wheel to take him in the opposite direction of the Enchanted Forest.

_How in the bloody hell am I supposed to get to Storybrooke? There are no portals left!_

Unless there was…maybe, just maybe…it might be possible.

Killian rigged up the sails to get as much tail wind as possible. When he looked behind him he could actually see the Curse Cloud consuming the forest and moving closer and closer to port.

Killian's heart pounded as he reached the water and the Curse came within just a few centimeters of his ship.

He may have missed the Curse, but he wasn't out of the water yet. He needed to acquire a way to travel between realms, and he had an idea of just where to acquire such treasure.

Blackbeard.

* * *

 

Killian spent what felt like forever searching for Blackbeard. He stopped at every port and searched every tavern until finally, Killian found himself in a tavern in the Southern Isles off of the land of Arendale.

"I'm looking for a man named Blackbeard. Have you heard of him?" Killian quietly asked the barkeep.

"Yeah, I 'eard of 'em. 'e's over there." The barkeep pointed to a table in the darkest corner of the tavern.

_I can't believe I'm about to do this. I can't do this—no, Killian, you have to. Do it for Emma._

_For Emma._

Killian swallowed his pride, took a deep breath, and walked over to the table where Blackbeard sat.

Without a word, Killian sat down in the seat across from Blackbeard.

"Well look who it is! Captain Hook. What the devil are you doing here Hook?"

"I need to travel to another realm and I heard that you may have the means to do just that."

"Why do you need to travel to another realm?"

"That's my business. Do you have a magic bean or not?"

Blackbeard sat down the pint of ale he was holding and pursed his lips. "I do. But why the devil should I give it to you?"

"Because I have something you want."

"Really? And what's that?" Blackbeard picked up his pint again and took a drink from it.

"The Jolly Roger."

"Excuse me?" Blackbeard said as he almost spit his ale everywhere.

"I will give you my ship in exchange for the magic bean."

"You can't be serious? After all the trouble you went through taking it back from me. You're going to throw your ship away for a bean?"

"Yes."

"What's so worth trading your ship for?"

"I told you. That's my business. Now do we have a deal?"

Blackbeard wordlessly held out his hand for Killian to shake.

Killian shook his head. "Let me see the bean first. It's only fair."

Blackbeard recoiled his hand and reached into a small leather pouch. After a moment, he pulled out the small bean and held it up for Killian to see.

The two men shook hands before Blackbeard handed the bean to Killian.

"She's docked out at the port. Don't sink my ship."

And with that, the two men parted ways.

As Killian walked away from the tavern, he checked his pocket to make sure the memory potion was still there.

Killian felt his heart ache knowing that he may never see the Jolly Roger again. That ship was his home. It was the only home he ever knew.

Until he met Emma…

When they all returned from Neverland, and before they knew about Pan's Curse, Killian actually considered staying in Storybrooke for good.

Yes, he told Bae that he would back off. But, he also said he was in it for the long haul. And he meant that.

Just being around Emma was intoxicating. This past year had been probably the worst year of his life; thinking that he would never see her again.

And now he had the chance. There was so much he wanted to tell her.

They say that home is where the heart is. For Killian Jones, home is wherever Emma Swan is.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> tumblr - oneofthosecrazygirls-fics


End file.
